Battle for the Leaf Village
by doubleu476
Summary: It's been four years since Team Hawk has gone their seperate ways. Now they are reuniting. What evil plans could they be up to?
1. Prologue

Battle for the Leaf Village

Prologue

Team Hawk sits around a large meeting table. All of them are silent just staring at each other. Suigetsu Hoozuki is impatiently drumming his fingers on the table, his sharp teeth in a scowl. Everyone was at the meeting except for the person who called it.

Team Hawk had never met up like this for four years. Everyone seemed to be wondering why they were meeting up again. Four years ago seemed like such a long time when Sasuke Uchiha had to postpone the invasion of the Leaf Village for a mysterious reason and they all went their separate ways. There wasn't much for a rouge ninja to do except make deals with other rouge ninja, try to lay low, and go on missions for other wanted ninja. And then out of nowhere a messenger bird had flown to them giving them each a special message from Sasuke telling them each to meet at one of Orochimaru's abandoned hideout in the River Country. And now there they are sitting, waiting nearly an hour for their missing host.

The door to the underground meeting room slowly opens and Sasuke Uchiha walks in. He grew tall and muscular with jet-black hair. He was now 20 years old like everyone else at the meeting.

Karin blushes and Suigetsu immediately stands up and says "Were the hell have you been!?"

"I had important business to attend to," Sasuke replies giving him a stern look. "Take a seat."

Suigetsu slowly sits down glaring at him.

A Sasuke walks up to the head of the meeting table and sits down. "I know it has been a while but I have finally come to a decision. Team Hawk is reuniting."

"So you've finally made up your mind," Juugo says.

"Yes. I've planned out every situation. Over the years I've observed the entire Leaf Village; the routes, the buildings, the ninja, and their abilities. Basically the goal is to get in, kill the advisors who gave my brother the mission to kill my clan, and get out. If anyone gets in our way, kill them," Sasuke says.

"Heh, easier said than done," Suigetsu laughs.

"I realize that, so instead of telling you everything, everything you need to know is inside these scrolls," Sasuke hands them each a scroll labeled "Plan" "You have till tomorrow at dawn to look over them. Then we head toward the Leaf."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The loud buzzing of his digital alarm clock rudely awakens Naruto Uzumaki. He blindly reaches for the off switch silencing his alarm. Ever since he had become a jounin he has been barraged with missions. Every day he was required to wake up at 4:30 A.M. eat a quick breakfast (usually ramen), and get to the Hokage's Mansion by 5:00. There was little time for relaxation with the Leaf Village going through hard times like these.

Naruto somehow dragged his half-asleep body out of bed. He had been on a tiring mission the other day; escorting a king to the Wind Country. He was always on guard ready to defend the king with his life, awake day and night for three days straight.

Naruto threw a pair of clothes on and dragged himself into his small kitchen. He began making his ramen for breakfast when he looked around his around his apartment. He had lived there for his entire life and for once felt fed up with it. But there was one thing he could never dislike about his apartment. He slowly walked onto the balcony that extended far off from the apartment building. He watched a bright glow blazing on the horizon. Then the second the sun broke the horizon, a surge of beauty flew through the sky. The splashes of pink and orange painted the sky. He watched this for several minutes, then he realized that his eyes were watering and he smelled smoke. Naruto spun around and saw smoke coming out of his apartment. He dashed into the kitchen and saw smoke emitting from his pot of ramen on the stove, and then it burst into flames. Naruto ran into the other room, grabbed the fire extinguisher, ran back, and blasted the ramen with white foam. For breakfast he somehow ate burned ramen, and then dashed out the door to the Hokage's Mansion.

At the Hokage's Mansion Naruto walked into Tsunade's office. "Finally, there you are!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry there was a slight problem in preparing my breakfast," Naruto explained.

"Well since we couldn't find a mission for you, you get the day off," Tsunade says.

"Finally!" Naruto cries.

"Now don't get the idea that this is some huge vacation."

"You won't have to worry Grandma."

And with that Naruto leaves.

Tsunade sighs thinking, 'What am I ever going to do with him?'

Kotetsu Hagane stands on the tall border of the Leaf Village, bored out of his mind. Just like every day during his shift, absolutely nothing happened. The only thing that came in and out were ninja sent and coming back from missions. He hated this part of his job, but someone had to do it. He was looking forward to the end of his shift in about ten minutes so he could get some lunch. However, throughout the day Kotetsu had noticed something strange outside the border. Some patches of grass seemed to move when it was a perfectly calm day. He reported this but was told it was probably nothing. Kotetsu was getting the feeling something very bad was going to happen.

Team Hawk had been traveling since morning and made no stops along the way. Not much was spoken along the way only that they understood the plan. They all felt awkward being together after such a long. Each one had gotten stronger and Sasuke was worried that he didn't fit their abilities right into the plan.

They reached the Leaf Village about mid day and it was heavily guarded as Sasuke expected. He knew the only way to get in was through the Sharingan. He activated his Sharingan, nodded at the team, and sneakily climbed up a tree next to the border. He leaped out of the top of the tree. All the guards looked. Perfect. They were all caught in his genjutsu. They all fell to the ground, unconscious. Sasuke gave the rest of the team the okay and they all shot into the village.

Several minutes later Izumo Kamizuki comes to the Leaf Village border to work his shift to find all the guards under a genjutsu. 'This isn't good,' he frantically thought, 'I have to warn the Hokage.'


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hey, Old Man it's me!" Naruto says walking into the Ichiraku Ramen restaurant.

"Naruto? Is that you!?" Teunchi says.

"It is! Where have you been all this time!? I thought you disappeared right off the face of the Earth," Ayame says.

"Sorry, ever since I've become a jounin Grandma Tsunade's been piling on the missions. She finally gave me a break and I thought I'd go to my favorite restaurant," Naruto says.

"Well how about are largest bowl on us," Teunchi says.

"Wow, thanks!" Naruto says.

* * *

"Heh, thanks a bunch," Naruto says after inhaling his colossal bowl of ramen.

"It was no problem, Naruto," Teunchi says.

"Naruto, we have a big problem!" Yamato says walking into the restaurant.

"Huh, what is it?"

"Someone infiltrated the village!"

"That's impossible we have the tightest security!"

"Which means the enemy is very strong."

"Akatsuki?"

"We don't know for sure."

"If it is I'll pound those jerks into the ground!" Naruto remembers back when the Akatsuki leader Pain put a huge crater in the center of the village, killed Jiraiya and Kakashi, and beat Hinata half to death.

"Easy Naruto. You don't want the same thing to happen the last time they attacked the village."

Naruto remembers what happened when fighting Pain. Naruto nearly went into full Fox form. If his dad hadn't showed up in his conscience at the last second he might have destroyed the whole village.

"We better start searching," Yamato says.

"Right," Naruto agrees.

The two ran out of the restaurant, leaving the two restaurant owners alone with an empty bowl of ramen.

* * *

Juugo walked down a busy street in the village. He acted totally natural. Attracting too much attention could be trouble. He was looking for the location in Sasuke's scroll where the elder Homura Mitokado might be. There was a lot people so it was easy to blend in. _Almost too easy_, he thought.

As Juugo walked on two Leaf ninja noticed him. "Hey, isn't he that rouge ninja Juugo," one of them whispered.

"We'd better check it out," the other said. "Hey you!"

_Shit, _Juugo thought. _I've been caught. I didn't want to have to resort to forceful measures._

The two ninja ran up to him. "You're coming with us," one says.

"Sorry, but I can't right now," Juugo says.

"You don't have a choice," the other says putting a hand on him.

"Get your filthy hands off me," Juugo threatened as a wavy curse seal design wormed across his face. The evil side of him was taking over. He needed to kill.

* * *

Sasuke was trying to stay hidden as much as possible. The Leaf Village was his home and a lot of people still know him. He was hidden up in a tree scanning the area. There was still no word from the others. He didn't think it would be this hard to find a couple of elders. The village had to have found out someone infiltrated by now. But now all he could do is wait for the others to report back. After a couple minutes Suigetsu's voice came in on his wireless radio.

"Found one," he says.

"Which one?" Sasuke asks.

"Utatane Koharu."

"Good, let's meet in the academy building and talk about our strategy."

"Okay, see you there."

Just as Sasuke began to get out of the tree there was an explosion to his right. _Damn it Juugo! _Sasuke thought leaping into the smoke. _Meeting Suigetsu will have to wait. Juugo might have entirely blown are cover._

_

* * *

_

Blood splattered across the area around Juugo. The two Leaf ninja bodies drenched in their own blood fall to the ground. Juugo stood with the ninja's blood splattered across him in second state curse seal form. Juugo wasn't going to stop there. He turned to a small frightened boy lying on the ground covered with scrapes and scratches from the explosion earlier. Juugo slowly walked toward him. "You're next!" he yelled raising one long arm. Just as he about to strike the boy a giant bolt of blue lightning struck him in the back. "Gahh!" he screamed.

Sasuke appeared right in front of him. He stared at him with his Mangekyou Sharingan. Juugo was now caught in his Tsukuyomi.

"Gahh!" he screamed again. He fell to the ground and the curse seal began to wiggle back across his body until it disappeared. "W-what happened?" he said.

"You lost control again," Sasuke answers. "We need to get out of here." Sasuke turns around staring at the people around with his Sharingan. He wiped the event they just saw from their memory, and Juugo and Sasuke jump away.

* * *

"It's been nearly 15 minutes, where could he be?" Suigetsu said waiting for Sasuke staying hidden in the academy building. _I didn't think it would take him this long to get to me. I hope he's not in trouble._

"I'm fine," Sasuke said appearing right in front of him as if he read his mind.

"What took you so long?"

"Juugo got out of control again."

"It must have been pretty bad. I thought he learned to control his anger."

"Yeah, but now we need to talk about our attack plan. Listen closely, I only want to say this once."

* * *

Naruto had been running around the village for nearly half an hour looking for the enemy and he hadn't found a single thing. He now decided to take a break. He jumped down from the building he was upon and leaned against the wall. He looked up at the ninja academy and saw the kids playing outside. He saw Iruka chase after some of the trouble making kids and smiled. He remembered he used to be the biggest troublemaker there always pulling pranks and goofing around. Then he looked up at the academy building and was shocked. Through the window was the cold hard face of his rival. Sasuke.


End file.
